


The Ice under The Glass

by nosycat (sacheland)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Fix-It, Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/pseuds/nosycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to wait for Bucky, but he also has people to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice under The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of Steve and Bucky in post credit scenes of CACW.
> 
> And Sam, of course.
> 
> Obviously spoiler

He doesn’t know how many hours have passed.

Staring at the machine, where Bucky sleeps.

His legs have gone numb from sitting on the ground, back against the windows-to-ceilings. To be truth, he’s hungry and thirsty but he doesn’t have any energy to get up now. Not even the serum can give him strength to leave Bucky alone.

It’s his decision, Bucky’s, to sleep until they develop the necessary technology to keep him sane. As Bucky, not the Winter Soldier.

Steve can’t help but think how lonely it is.

Peggy just died, and now the only person who can understand him is sleeping for uncertain time. Maybe months, maybe years.

It’s fine, because it’s Bucky’s decision and Steve will do anything for Bucky.

Anything.

But he, he’s an egoist for wanting Bucky to just stay here with him, where he can touch him and assured himself from the warmth of his skin under his fingers.

Of his smile and laugh, and the eyes so bright and beautiful.

Even on the train, where Bucky fell into the darkness, the eyes were always the brightest for him.

“Have you eat anything yet?” T’challa walks into the room.

Steve glances at him, “Your Highness.” He greets, to the person who’s gracious to protect Bucky, Steve will always owe him. “No, I have not.”

“You should,” He said, looking outside the window beside him. “It’s been a long day.”

Steve doesn’t reply, blue eyes are on the machine.

“He’ll be fine,” T’challa assures him.

He knows Bucky will be fine, but it’s him... Steve doesn’t think he can walk away without looking back and wishing he stays with Bucky.

“You have to eat,” T’challa continues, “Then maybe you can get your friends back.”

Steve jolts out of his musing, eyes looking up at T’challa.

“Here’s where they are kept.” He passes a file of papers to Steve.

He takes them, skimming on the words on the papers and feeling hopes again after dreary weeks he endures.

“You should eat and rest first,” T’challa turns his back, walks to the door and glances. “Good luck.”

He smiles, “Thank you, Your Highness.”

T’challa nods and he’s gone. Leaving Steve and his files, and hopes in his heart again.

“Bucky,” He says to the tube where the machine keeps Bucky sleeping. His expression is so innocent, sleeping peacefully under the glass. “I’ll be back.”

He stands beside Bucky for a long time, palm presses to the glass. Memorizing the man, the most important in his heart.

“I’ll always be back for you,” He longs to touch the dark strands but he can’t. Instead he clenches his fist and says resolutely, “’Till the end of the line, Bucky.”

And Steve is out the door, because he has people to save.

And Bucky to protect.

 

Sam is bored, there isn’t many things he can do in the cell. Scott and Clint has been bantering for a few hours about pop culture, which he got into a few hours ago. Now, he’s just worried about Steve and Bucky.

Truthfully, Sam is quite surprised that he gets along with Bucky. Then again, Bucky is Steve’s friend, which means the man is also an asshole like Steve but has a good heart inside The Winter Soldier that Hydra tried to mold him into.

Sam is also worried about Wanda. The girl is too young, with such power and the world on her shoulders. She’s been silent the past hours. Sam doesn’t know if she sleeps, or just like him, musing inside her mind.

The light overhead flickers until the room has gone dark. 

And Sam has to smile, because it means that the both of _them_  are safe.

Because there, outside of his cell, is Steve Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> [CONTINUATION](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6675904)
> 
>  
> 
> Because fuck the Staron since it’s so fucking awkward in the movie.
> 
> Steggy and Stucky all the way!
> 
> My [tumblr](http://sacheland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
